Tomodachi ka ? LA remix !
by Emii-chaan
Summary: Le chapitre "Tomodachi ... ka ?" refait par ma soeur ! :D Il y a des choses ajoutées vive les pervers mdr Bonne lecture !


Mon réveil sonna. Je regardais l'heure : déjà 8 heures ! J'allais être en retard ! Je me préparais et je sorti en vitesse.

- *Voilà ... Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, 16 ans. Parlons d'autre chose ... La fille de mes rêves, c'est ...*

- Hey, Sakura-chan !!

- Naruto !! T'es encore en retard !

Et là, je me pris un de ces coups sur la tête ... J'vous dis pas comment ça fait mal ...

- Aïe ! Tu pourrais être ... plus douce le matin, Sakura-chan ?!

- Oui, mais c'est parce que tu étais en retard.

- Mais non, puisque Kakashi-sensei n'est pas arrivé, je ne suis pas en retard. Et puis ... "l'autre" n'est pas encore ...

- Qui c'est, "l'autre" ? dit une voix venant de derrière.

Je me retournai et là ... se tenait mon pire ennemi, Sasuke.

- Ah ... T'est d'jà là, toi ?

- Ben oui, usuratonkatchi !

- Quoi ?! Répéte un peu ça, pour voir ?!

- Ah, tu le veux vraiment ?! U-SU-RA-TON-KAT-CHI !!!

- Quoiii ???!!!!

Là, il commençait vraiment à m'énerver. J'étais à 2 doigts de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, quand quelqu'un me retint. C'était Kakashi-sensei.

- Yo, les jeunes !

- Vous êtes encore en retard !

- Désolé, je raccompagnais une dame chez elle, et je me suis perdu en chemin ...

- Menteur !!!

- Bref, passons. Tsunade-sama nous attend.

- Ben, qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut la vieille ? Encore une mission ?

[5 minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de Godaime]

- Naruto Uzumaki !

- Oui !

- Sakura Haruno !

- Oui !

- Sasuke Uchiwa !

- Oui ...

- Et Hatake Kakashi !

- Oui, oui ...

- Je vous assigne tous les quatre à une mission de rang B, dans un château abandonné à Iwa !

- Un château abandonné ... ? Ne me dites pas qu'il y a des ... des ...

- Des quoi ?! (Elle le disait d'un ton tranchant)

- Ben ... des trucs, quoi ...

- Des trucs ? Explique-toi, Naruto !

- Ben ... des trucs comme des ... des fantômes ...

- Quoiii ??!! T'es un ninja et t'as encore peur de ces choses là ?!

- Ben oui, je suis encore un gamin j'vous rappelle !

- Oh ... pauvre chochotte ... Bon, trêve de bavardages, PARTEZ !!

Nous sortîmes du bureau et nous nous mîmes sur le départ. Pendant notre trajet, il régnait un silence vraiment pesant. Sasuke avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui me parut bizarre ...

*pensées de Sasuke à ce moment précis*

- *J'espère que je pourrais me retrouver seul avec Naruto*

*Fin des pensées de Sasuke*

Le soleil se coucha et nous arrivâmes enfin à notre point de destination.

- Mettez-vous devant moi, je vais vous expliquer mon plan : vu que le château est plutôt grand, nous allons nous séparer en 2 groupes : Naruto et Sasuke, quant à Sakura, elle sera avec moi, dit Kakashi.

A l'annonce de ce verdict, un cri strident se fit entendre dans tout le château.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi MOI avec cette tête de ... de ... de macaque ???!!!

- Allons, calme-toi Naruto. Si je t'aurais mis avec Sakura, tu n'aurais pas été concentré, et avec moi, tu aurais fait plein de bêtises. La seule solution était de te mettre avec Sasuke.

*fort intérieur de Sasuke : Enfin mon rêve se réalise ! Yeah !* Il jubila intérieurement.

- Bon, allons-y, sinon il va être trop tard. Ah, et encore une consigne : quand la nuit sera complètement tombée, arrêtez vous où vous êtes pour camper. Ce sera tout. Allez-y !

Les équipes partirent donc. Sasuke et moi prîmes une direction opposée à celle de l'autre binôme. Je marchais et je sentais bien que Sasuke me fixait.

- KESTAH ?! Dis-je.

Sasuke ne répondit point, il se contenta seulement de détourner le regard et c'est ainsi que la fouille se fit en silence. La nuit arriva bien vite quand soudain Sasuke dit :

- Il faudrait s'arrêter, non ? Il fait déjà nuit.

Il avait raison mais je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter parce que je sentais que quelque chose ne tournais pas rond, et que si on s'arrêtait… J'allais être un homme mort. Mais, par chance, nous tombâmes sur une pièce qui semblait être une chambre à coucher. Ce qui annonça une nuit qui sera au moins confortable.

On commençait donc à s'installer dans la pièce. J'avais déjà très faim. Je sortis de mon sac un sandwich fait à la va vite ce matin. Il y avait seulement du fromage… Sasuke voyant cela, commença à s'installer silencieusement à côté de moi. Il sortit un sandwich qui était largement plus appétissant comparer au mien. A cette vue je déglutis. Quand Sasuke brisa le silence.

-Tu en veux ?

Attendez… J'ai mal entendu ou le grand Sasuke me propose son super sandwich ? Il me prend vraiment pour un clochard ce type ! En plus c'est un crime d'avoir mi du salami ! Comment j'vais pouvoir résister à l'appel de cet aliment … ? Mais étant trop fier je répondis :

- NAN !

-Hum, d'accord.

Quoi ?! Même pas il insiste. J'vais vraiment le buter ce mec ! Et le savoir vivre alors ! Sasuke vint encore une fois briser le silence et par la même occasion… mon débat intérieur ! Quelle enflure !

-T'es vraiment sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? dit-il le sourire en coin.

- J'ai dit « NAN ! » alors c'est … ?!

Mais sans que je m'y attende il me fourra le sandwich dans ma bouche…

*Pensée de Sasuke*

- J'm'en doutais bien qu'il allait aimer… après tout je l'ai préparé avec tout mon amour…

*Fin de la pensée de Sasuke*

Bon d'accord, le sandwich était bon… Mais ça ne change pas le fait que Sasuke est le plus gros débile qui existe dans ce monde ! Il manque de douceur ! Il aurait pu me tuer avec ce sandwich ! Je le jure à la fin de la mission je lui ferais la peau ! Par exemple j'pourrais le ligoter sur le mur de mon appartement et appeler tout le monde pour une partie de fléchette ! Haha je ne me gênerais pas pour viser là où il le faut ! Mais encore une fois Sasuke vient briser le plus beau moment de ma vie en disant :

-Il faut se coucher demain on doit reprendre les recherches.

-Pff… Tu n'oses pas dire que t'es déjà crevé hein ?!

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-Euh…

C'est ainsi que ce termina notre pseudo conversation. Mais… J'n'ai pas envie de dormir dans la même chambre que cette vermine ... J'ai comme l'impression… que ma vie est en danger. Comme si Sasuke émanait une aura meurtrière.

Nous déballâmes nos affaires sans un mot ... Je trouvais que Sasuke était trop près de moi à mon goût, je décidai alors de me mettre à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout en lui lançant en regard lui montrant toute ma méfiance. En faisant cela, j'eus l'horrible impression que Sasuke avait l'air dépité. Cela me donnait la chair de poule.

- *Non, c'est impossible ...*

C'est ainsi que nous commençâmes à nous endormir ... Enfin Sasuke s'endormit. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer profondément. Mais bizarrement j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment au point d'en avoir des sueurs froides. Je n'osais même pas ouvrir les yeux tellement j'avais peur. Mais j'y pense si ça se trouve… Ce sont les fantômes qui font ça ! Non, non ça ne peut pas être ça sinon je me jette par la fenêtre… Alors… ça ne peut être… que Sasuke. Oui ça peut être que ça ! Il est carrément trop bizarre déjà il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer, et puis après il me file son sandwich. Il a du se shooter avant de venir… Pauvre garçon.

15 minutes plus tard…

*pensée de Sasuke : A 3, je lui saute dessus et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche ...*

*pensée de Naruto : A 3, je crie pour qu'on vienne me secourir ... Par pitié, il faut que je change de groupe !*

*pensée des deux : 1 .... 2 .... 3 !!!!!*

Mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Parce que je viens de réaliser que si j'hurlais au secours à tout va, j'allais passer pour un gros bébé face à ce putain de Sasuke. Pourquoi je suis aussi fier ? Il faut que je trouve autre chose, j'attends encore un peu et j'essaye de fuir. Oui c'est la meilleure solution. Je préfère tomber nez à nez sur un fantôme que de passer ma nuit dans la même pièce que cette ordure. 10 minutes plus tard je m'assurais que Sasuke dormait profondément. Chose que je confirmais avec sa respiration profonde. Oui, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de me retourner voir s'il est bel et bien endormi au risque de mourir. Sauf que… Au moment où j'allais me retourner pour faciliter la fuite. Quelque chose m'en empêcha…

Aaaaaaaaaaaah mmmmmh mmmmmh mmmmh .... (C'est Naruto)

Sasuke est sur moi ! Enfin, je crois. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de le repousser mais je n'y arrivais pas… Mon premier baiser s'est envolé… Et dire que je l'avais réservé pour Sakura-chan… A vrai dire… Sasuke me l'avait déjà volé… j'préfère oublier ce passage de ma triste vie. Mais là je ne savais absolument pas qui c'était. Si ce n'était pas Sasuke il pourrait au moins se réveiller et aider son pauvre coéquipier. Mais la personne qui m'embrassait prenait enfin la parole et ça ne pouvait être que….

- Je vois que ça te plaît, tu es déjà tout raide ... murmura Sasuke à mon oreille. Ca te dirait qu'on aille jusqu'au bout cette nuit ?

Pardon ? Il me bave quoi ? Quand je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne pus qu'être honteux de ma réaction. D'accord c'était excitant. Mais maintenant que je sais que c'est lui… J'ai vraiment envie d'hurler à l'aide, m'en fout si j'passe pour un pleurnichard face à Sasuke ! Mais avant que je puisse dire ou crier quoique ce soit. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Puis força le passage avec sa langue pour enfin me caresser le palais. J'en perdis toutes mes forces. Tout s'enchaîna ensuite très vite. Il passa sa main sous mon T-shirt me caressant le torse tout en insistant sur les parties les plus sensibles… Puis sa main descendait de plus en plus bas pour finir dans mon pantalon, ou plutôt dans mon caleçon. Je réussis tout de même à articuler…

-Non… Non… Sasuke, lâche-moi … AH !

Il venait mettre fin au supplice… Parce que je venais de… dans sa main ?! Ouin la honte ! Je couvris mon visage avec mes mains. Mais Sasuke réussit tout de même à me dire au creux de l'oreille.

-ça a été rapide dis donc. Maintenant que tu es prêt allons plus loin.

Quoi ce n'est pas encore fini ?! Là j'vais vraiment crier à l'aide. Mais encore une fois Sasuke me vola un baiser. Mon cœur s'accéléra comme pas permis. Quand une douleur vint me transpercer et je pus l'entendre me dire…

-Ah… Tu es vraiment étroit… détends-toi un peu.

Et là je compris qu'il venait de la mettre… Ma réaction fut quasi instantanée.

-Retire-lààààà… Aaah… Arrête-aaaaah….

Ma voix était bizarre. S'il pouvait arrêter de s'enfoncer de plus en plus je pourrais faire une phrase correcte. Mais… S'il ne continuait pas… je pense que je ne pourrais pas le supporter… Fallait l'avouer il était bon. Au bout d'un certain temps j'étais devenu incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Cela me faisait tellement de bien que je m'adonnais entièrement à Sasuke.

Tout en faisant ses va et vient avec ses hanches, Sasuke stimulait avec sa main mon membre endurci. Jusqu'à ce que je ressente quelque chose de chaud couler en moi. Et pour la deuxième fois… j'ai salit les mains de Sasuke… Il va être fier de me foutre la honte avec ça. Mais j'étais trop éreinté pour l'engueuler alors je m'endormi.

Le lendemain, en ouvrant les yeux… Je ne compris absolument pas pourquoi je dormais sur Sasuke. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Y a un bug. Oui, c'est obligé. Quelques instants plus tard l'individu en question se réveilla et me lança un regard montrant sa satisfaction. Et quand il fait cette tête j'ai vraiment envie de le massacrer. Et moi la tête encore dans le brouillard, je me défis très difficilement de son étreinte, surtout que tout le bas de mon dos me faisait horriblement souffrir. Pardon ? Le bas de mon dos ?... Et là tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière me revint en tête : je me suis fait violer par cette brute de première !


End file.
